Bedtime Habits
by Hunter's Heir
Summary: When nightfall comes, Hermione's nightly habits begin. Except tonight there seems to be a surprise for Draco... Rated for the smut.


**A/N: And here's another Dramione that has been gathering dust in my memory stick so I thought I may as well put something up :)**

**Hope you enjoy, I didn't when writing - so whatever... Let me know what you thought in a lovely (or not) review. And also, only realising this now, but there is a reference near the end to another of my stories...**

**Disclaimer: The story's mine... not the characters :)**

**Bedtime Habits**

The noise of the shower starting confirmed to Draco he would be allowed a few minutes to read before she came out. Then, the staring would begin. It wasn't any creepy staring, it was more of an observation – observing if she would do anything different tonight.

It was a sort of ritual; she called it a habit, which Hermione did every night. As soon as they were, Hermione would grab her nightclothes and make way to the shower. After coming out, she would sit at her vanity and brush through her hair, followed by moisturizing her legs and arms – coating her limbs with an aroma that aroused Draco greatly.

He had just finished the first chapter of the book when he heard the shower turn off. _Perfect timing, _he put the book down on his bedside table and started to get more comfortable on the bed. Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, which was attached to the bedroom, wearing nothing but some thigh high shorts and a baby pink tank top, her hair still in the shower cap that she had put on before her shower to make sure she didn't get it wet.

She sat down at her vanity and pulled off the shower cap, she proceeded to brush her hair to make sure there were no knots in it. Draco just stared at her and continued to stare as she got up and gave him a small smile. Nothing new as of yet. Before getting into bed, she set her two pillows up so they were resting on the headboard instead of lying on the bed like Draco's.

"Why do you do that?" To make his point clear, he pointed at the two pillows. It was another nightly ritual of Hermione's, every night she would set up her two pillows to rest on the headboard and at some point during the night, as her position changed, so would one of the pillows; letting it lie on the bed similar to Draco's. he didn't normally ask why Hermione did anything in her nightly ritual, but tonight he was feeling inquisitive and he wanted to know what was going through her mind.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just settled into bed and lay down so her back facing him.

Draco huffed out a breath and turned to his side to face her back; he stretched out a hand and pushed her gently in the back to probe her into talking. It might have been a step too far or it might have been the smartest thing he had ever done his whole life.

Hermione shifted her body to face him with an annoyed look in her eyes, "Draco," there was a threatening tone to her voice but it only made him flinch slightly on the inside, outside he was the epitome of cool.

"Darling," his tone was the same as his mask that he had adorned to show Hermione that her tone of voice didn't scare him. "Why do you do that?" he asked his earlier question again. Instead of responding, Hermione pushed on Draco's shoulder hard enough so he was lying on his back and moved to straddle his thighs. The cool mask Draco had plastered on his face before slipped and a confused look stepped in to take over his features.

"Sweetheart," Hermione said with a sickly sweet smile, "If you shut up, I'll give you a special good night kiss," she continued in a sing-song voice.

He wasn't sure what she meant by '_special_ good night kiss' so he kept his mouth shut and allowed Hermione to continue.

She gave him a smile that had him breathing heavily, that was her _smile_, the smile that she wore right before…

_Oh God._

How was it that just as she touched him, even over any clothing, he was already half erect? The first time this had happened he had been thoroughly annoyed with himself, he still got annoyed but not as much as the first time.

The rubbing had started off quite slow and soft until Hermione's feminine hands started to rub harder, beginning to really affect him to the point that he worried he may just get off with her rubbing him over the thin material of his jet black boxers. Before he could be embarrassed, Hermione pulled down the boxers to gather mid thigh and finally caressed Draco's bare cock. As her stroking got stronger, the volume of Draco's groans got louder and deeper.

A loud hiss erupted from Draco's mouth and a moan of ecstasy came from Hermione as the head of his cock entered the warm cavern of Hermione's mouth.

"Ahhh," Draco closed his eyes and clenched his hands into Hermione's hair as she flicked her tongue over the top before fully sinking down on his member.

Coming back up, to gently suck on the head, was done at a far slower pace than going down. Hermione knew just what made Draco tick whilst in an argument as well as what made Draco moan in pleasure whilst going down on him. Sure, he enjoyed it when she was quick whilst bobbing up and down on his dick but he also enjoyed it when she was slow and torturous, prolonging the moment. He said if she were to ever interrogate a man, she would know just how to use her mouth, although the implication never involved talking. Said it brought out her Slytherin side.

Her pace changed again as she continued her play with one of her favourite parts of Draco's body. She bobbed up and down quicker this time, her hand moved to stroke the parts of him that her mouth couldn't reach as her other hand trailed up one of his thighs to fondle his balls. She moaned now and again around his shaft, sending vibrations through his body and making Draco's hips buck and his hands to tighten in her hair.

Soon enough, both Hermione and Draco could feel Draco's finale coming on and as much as Hermione wanted to taste him in her mouth and Draco wanted to come, Hermione would not allow him the pleasure of spilling his seed that easily.

Extracting her mouth from his dick with a resounding pop she looked up at Draco for the first time since this started with a mischievous smirk on her face. Draco groaned, partly at the look on her face and partly because of the loss of Hermione's mouth on him.

Hermione leaned over to her side of the bed and reached for her wand. Sitting straight again, she flicked her wand and immediately Draco's hands were tied above him to the headboard and his legs were tied to the foot of the bed. She slipped off Draco's body and lay down on her side of the bed before putting her wand back to its original place.

She looked over at Draco, who had been watching her this whole time with an interested yet apprehensive look on his face, and gave him a seductive look as she shimmied out of her shorts and knickers at the same time. As she flung her clothes off the bed with one hand, her other moved to grab her right breast over the material of her tank top before quickly moving to the left one deliberately so Draco could see her erect nipple of the breast right next to him.

Still looking at him, she let out a small 'ooh' before arching her back enough to slip her top over her head, leaving her bare and allowing Draco to admire the body that was his to worship. Her back still arched, she slid both her hands to her breasts and started to fondle them. Rolling her nipples with her thumbs, tugging them slightly away from her body and every now and then, she would gasp out Draco's name. Finally, she slowed her hands and massaged the left breast whilst her right hand slid back down her body, trailing down to her hot, wet center.

The moan she let out as her fingers touched her opening was cut short by a shuffle next to her. Hermione paused both her hand movements and looked at Draco. He had a pained expression on his face and Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to tease Draco for much longer before he snapped.

She sat up and went back to straddling Draco, this time, straddling his lower chest. "Poor baby," she leaned forward enough so both her breasts were just above Draco's lips. Draco looked at her face and saw a smirk forming on her luscious lips and a growl erupted from somewhere inside him, he sneered at her before quickly raising his head and sucking one nipple roughly into his mouth. Hermione moaned loudly and started to lose herself in Draco's ministrations until he too moaned around her nipple. His head leaned back slightly to dislodge Hermione's breast from his mouth but moved quickly so he could pay equal attention to the other breast.

Just before Draco's mouth was back on Hermione, she had leaned her hand behind her to reach for Draco's cock and softly started to massage it. As Draco sucked, Hermione pushed her body back slightly so she could grind herself on her lover, another of Draco's moans shot through Hermione and she exhaled a long breath.

She leaned back enough so she could see Draco's flushed face and stooped to give him a quick, although not chaste, kiss on the lips before positioning herself and Draco.

She looked at him as he entered her with her guidance. They moaned together at the feel of their connection. Draco felt like he was going to explode as he felt Hermione's tight canal surround him. He groaned again as he felt Hermione slowly start to ride him, torturing him in her dominant position. As Hermione's moans became louder, Draco felt himself losing any self-control he may have had and started to buck his hips, faster and faster they bucked until he noticed that Hermione had stopped moving or moaning. He halted his hip movement.

He realised he had closed his eyes, so he opened them to see Hermione with a slight smirk on her face, when she saw that Draco could see her, she lightly flicked his nose with her index finger and tutted at him.

Draco felt like a schoolchild being reprimanded by his teacher, his extremely _hot_ teacher.

They were both unmoving for a few seconds until Hermione started bouncing again, this time being just as slow as before. She rest her hands on Draco's chest and bent closer towards him.

She licked his lips with the tip of her tongue and when Draco opened his mouth, thrust her tongue to explore Draco's mouth. With the passion and heat of the kiss, Hermione started to lose herself again. So lost was she, Hermione didn't realise what had happened until she felt herself and Draco shift positions. When she felt Draco smirk, she opened her eyes to see Draco above her. _Above?_ Now how did he get there?

Draco saw the quizzical look on his lover's face. "You must always keep control of your magic, Granger, otherwise some smart guy is going to _come_ and take advantage."

Hermione started to protest but before she could say anything, Draco rolled his hips, making her moan. He rolled his hips again in hopes that she would do more than moan; his hopes came true when Hermione arched her back and mewled like a cat, she thrust her chest into Draco's face. Taking advantage of the position, Draco started to pepper kisses in between Hermione's breasts. A moment later, his thrusting began. He didn't tease like Hermione had, instead his thrusts were powerful, fast and brutal. Call him selfish but he needed release, all the teasing Hermione had done tonight had him wound up and ready to spring at any given moment.

He was surprised he was still managing to last this long without having orgasmed but he was glad that his body wanted to prolong the feeling of being inside Hermione Granger.

The feminist inside Hermione didn't want to be on the bottom tonight, at all. She may have been enjoying herself, but she was not going to allow Draco to ruin her fun.

Being the dominant partner when it came to sexually activities was fun for both players in this game, Hermione enjoyed it because she could prove to Draco that women could be on top with all the power and not make things go 'tits up'. Draco enjoyed having the power – well because he just had some sick fantasies.

Both parties on the bed will later ponder how it happened; Hermione moved her fingers from nearly piercing through Draco's arms to around his shoulders and somehow managed to shift her body to the side. With this move, Draco was again lying on the bed.

However, this time, neither of the two cared which position they were in. Hermione now rest her hands on the bed beside Draco's head, her lips attached to his neck and her pelvis continuously slamming down on Draco's cock.

After their second role reversal, it didn't take them long to reach their climax.

"That... was... amazing!" Draco breathed heavily, partly from their nights activities and partly because Hermione had slumped her figure and rest her body on Draco.

Hermione's chuckle was muffled by Draco's soft skin. She rolled herself off her lover and rest her head on the bed, the only contact between the two being their intertwined legs. After a while she said, "I'm glad your mother didn't interrupt this session."

Draco just humphed and settled more comfortably into the bed, pulling Hermione in closer to his side.

**DM~HG**

Draco woke up to the feel of a leg grazing the inside of his thigh and a wet substance on the side of his hip, he kept his eyes shut for a second as he felt both leg and wet substance grind on him. His eyes snapped open when he heard a moan and fingernails tracing down his chest. He turned his head to look at Hermione who was staring back at him with a mischievous smile on her face.

He smirked at her at the same time as he rolled on top of her. "You woke me up; you know never to wake me up before I need to," his smirk broadened as she squealed underneath him.

This time, he would be in control the whole time, and he would punish her for waking him up.

**~The End~**


End file.
